The invention relates to an operating device for a domestic appliance, which operating device has an operating element comprising a rotary ring. The rotary ring can be used to set operating conditions of the domestic appliance according to a rotary movement. The operating element comprises an electronic display area, which is enclosed by the rotary ring. The invention also covers a domestic appliance having an operating device of this type.
WO 2012/080 156 A1 discloses an operating device of this type and a domestic appliance of this type.
The object of the present invention is to create an operating device and a domestic appliance for which the angular position of the rotary ring can be discerned more easily by a user.